1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powerless electronic notepad and a powerless wireless transmission system using the same, and more particularly, to a powerless electronic notepad that stores data recorded on an electronic notepad using piezoelectric elements and transmits the stored data using a passive RFID tag without the use of a power source, and a powerless wireless transmission system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, electronic notepads can operate only when they are connected to power sources. Therefore, when electronic notepads connected to power cables are used in the related art, the length of the power cables limits the locations where the electronic notepads can be used. When batteries are installed in electronic notepads, it is inconvenient to constantly charge them.
In order to wirelessly transmit data stored in a memory of an electronic notepad to an external apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC) or a laptop computer, a near-field wireless transmission and reception apparatus using a protocol, such as Bluetooth or Zigbee, may be used. Here, since power sources are also required for data transmission, the above-described problems may also occur.